


Beta Bro x Dave [Sharing Toys]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Art [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottoming, Digital Art, Double Ended Dildo, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Hairy Character(s), Incest, M/M, Post-Surgery Bodies, Sex Toys, Trans Beta Bro, Trans Character(s), Trans Dave Strider, Trichophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:Absolutely no cap, I would love to see davebro double bottoming 👀👀👀😖
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148870
Kudos: 3





	Beta Bro x Dave [Sharing Toys]

**Author's Note:**

> This visual depictions showcases Beta Bro Strider & Dave Strider partaking in anal via sex toys. Bro has had top- and bottom surgeries, Dave has had top surgery.

This was a nice deviation from the norm.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628940167598718976/absolutely-no-cap-i-will-pay-someone-to-draw)


End file.
